Did I Just Hear That?
by doarfthXx
Summary: Rae dies instead of Liz and Liz ends up being with them at the safehouse. When Liz askes Chloe a favor, she agrees. What happens when Derek overhears parts of it and gets the wrong idea? Chlerek! R&R better summary inside. :D
1. did i just hear that?

**This is just a little short story that I had floating around in my head cus I had a nightmare and stayed up writing this all night since I couldn't go back to sleep. In this Rae was killed instead of Liz and Liz is with them at the safe house Andrew brought them to in the end of The Awakening. Andrew has to go get them trainers and he brings Tori with him so she can approve of all of them, leaving Derek, Simon, Chloe, and Liz alone. When Liz asks Chloe a huge favor, she does it since in a way it benefits for her too. They don't tell the boys about it because they're afraid that Derek wouldn't approve, so when Derek hears and sees little bits of what they're doing, his teenage boy mind gives him the wrong idea. A little OOC. Hope you like it! R&R! To all those people who read my other stories and are thinking, 'why the hell are you making this story when you should be updating your others,' it's cus I was afraid that if I didn't write this down I'd forget it. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- sigh, I have to say it don't I? Alright, fine, I don't own DP.**

**CPOV**

We were all at the safe house Andrew had taken us to eating take out. I had pasta, Liz had chicken, Tori had salad, Simon had some kind of sandwich, and Derek had about four cheese-burgers. Werewolves, I swear. I mean God where does he put it all? With all the food that boy eats he should not have the abs he does.

Andrew cleared his throat catching our attention- I think Derek even glanced up from his food. "Since you kids don't have any control over your powers"- is it just me, or was he looking at me and Liz when he said that part on purpose?-"I've decided to go and get you all tutors to help you hone your abilities." Tori and Liz squealed in happiness at the thought of being in control of their abilities. I was psyched too, no more raising the dead in my sleep. Simon already had Andrew, so this didn't really affect him. Derek seemed to be pointedly avoiding everyones gaze with his shoulders hunched slightly forward. What was- oh. He's probably thinking how he won't be able to get a werewolf teacher. I wish it was different for him, he tries so hard.

"Alright settle down," Andrew instructed with a slight smile on his lips. "I'm going to need one of you to come with me and approve the teachers. I know next to nothing about half of you, therefore I have no idea what form of teaching methods would be most effective."

"I'll do it!" Tori said quickly, jumping up from he seat as if someone could steal the offer from her if she didn't stand.

Everyone looked at her incredulously. Tori? Volunteering to do something... not for only herself? I'm pretty sure that it's snowing in hell. She saw all of our expressions and glared. "What, I want make sure I get a good teacher." Yes, that makes more sense.

"Well, alright." Andrew said, still a little shocked. "Any objections?" I shook my head, a couple days without Tori was not a chance I was going to pass up. Not that I don't like Tori, she can just be a little overwhelming at times. Andrew nodded. "Good, we should be gone by the time you're all awake."

Tori complained at the thought of getting up early, but reluctantly agreed. Andrew said that they should only be gone for about five days min. We said it was cool, finished our dinner, then went to bed. Liz and I shared a room like at Lyle house and Simon and Derek shared a room cus they're brothers. Tori had her own room.

"So are you as psyched as I am to finally figure out these creepy powers we all got cursed with?" Liz asked while I was brushing my teeth. She was washing her face.

"Definitely. Raising the dead in my sleep is not something I can say I'll miss," I laughed. She laughed too. We went into our room and curled up under the covers.

(the next morning/ still CPOV)

"I can believe that Tori actually got up early," Liz said. "I half expected to find her in her room around noon because she was too lazy to get up when Andrew came to get her."

I smiled, it was actually a likely possibility.

"Me too." I finished mixing the pancake batter and put all the ingredients back. "You find the pans?"

"Yep." For proof she waved one and then stared intently at the other. Her face was scrunched up like she was concentrating. What was she doing?

"Liz?"

"Uh-huh," she mumbled absentmindedly, not once taking her eyes off the frying pan.

"What are you doing?"

Her face scrunched up more. I was about to repeat my question when she groaned in frustration.

"Okay, what was that all about?" I asked. I was seriously confused.

"I was trying to move that pan with my mind to see if needed to practice before the tutor came."

"And how'd that work for you?"

"Not well." She turned and we started to make pancakes with a pout on her face. I burnt the first few since I've never actually had to cook outside of home-economics class at school, but eventually got the hang of it. Liz and I chatted about everything and nothing until we finally fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Chloe?" Liz asked hesitantly.

"Yea?"

"Do you think the tutors will treat us like freaks? Since we have no idea what we're doing and all. I mean, what if they think we're dangerous?" she all but whispered.

The thought sent a surge of panic through me. What if they thought we were monsters? Would they get the same idea the Edison group had and think we're better of locked up? Or worse. I gulped. "I don't know," I said.

She bit her lip. "Chloe, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything," I answered without hesitation.

"Can you try to summon a poltergeist for me and play back and forth so that I can ask it some questions on what it did to control their powers when they were alive. It would really help me if I could get some tips," she pleaded with a desperate look on her face. For a second I just stood there shocked. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was about summoning a ghost, let alone one that could throw stuff at me. But Liz really did want to learn how to get a handle on this thing, I couldn't hurt, right. Worst comes to worst I just send them back, so it shouldn't be a problem right? And yet...

She noticed my hesitation and quickly jumped to reassure me. "Plus it will help you with your powers because then you can practice summoning and banishing ghosts."

I bit my lip. Damn, she had a good point. Maybe this could work, what's the worst that could happen? I nodded slowly. "I guess it's a good idea, I'm in."

"Yes! Oh my gosh Chloe I so owe you! You won't regret this I promise, I'll make it up to you." She started jumping up and down then grabbed me into a death hug while still jumping.

"How, by not breaking me?" I gasped she let go and gave an apologetic look, but I could still see the excitement.

"Sorry, but as for making it up to you... Let's just say you'll see."

I laughed. "Okay, but we can't tell anybody about this. It has to be our little secret."

We went back to flipping the pancakes. "Why not?"

"Do you have any idea how much Derek would freak if he found out. Simon might think it's kinda cool, but Derek? He'd probably yell at us for two hours and then watch us like hawks. Then we'd never get a chance to just be alone and do it."

"Oh, I see your point. Okay, our dirty little secret."

"Awesome, so when should we start?"

"I was thinking we could set our alarm clocks and wake up at about 2:00am so that everyone's asleep and we don't have to worry about getting caught. That would be embarrassing."

I considered it, then nodded. "Alright, but we'll have to be quiet, even though he's asleep, Derek still might hear us."

"Ooh, I feel like such a bad girl, reveling against what other people think. It's thrilling!"

We laughed. "Oh yeah, you're such a rebel."

"So are you, bad girl."

We lapsed back into a comfortable silence and a minute later Derek came in. He raises an eyebrow at me. "You're cooking?"

I glared. "I can cook," I said defensively.

He gave me a look that said 'yeah, right.' "A.K.A. you just learned this morning."

My face flushed. "Maybe," I mumbled, turning my back to him. He chuckled and a small smile played on my lips. His laugh sounds nice. God, I need to talk to Liz about Derek. He's my friend but I find that I just can't stop thinking about him, like he's been tattooed to my mind. And when I look in his eyes I get this funny feeling in my stomach. It not a bad feeling, it's actually kind of... nice. Gah! Why is he so confusing?

Derek started setting the table and Liz and I were done shortly after he was. In the middle of eating Simon came down running his face and still in his pajamas. I had to stifle a laugh, he had some serious bed-head. The rest of breakfast was pretty much uneventful, but I noticed that Derek seemed a bit... He hardly ever looked up from his plate and he looked lost in thought. I wonder what has him thinking so hard? When I asked him if he was okay he said that he was fine, just tired. Normally, when someone gives you the 'I'm just tired' answer, it means some things wrong and you should ask for details. But after being on the run for about a week, I'll buy it. Since Liz and I made breakfast, Derek and Simon were on clean up duty. Not that we really gave them a choice. While the boys cleaned up we decided to go into the living room and watch a movie. We sat down on the black leather recliner couch and flipped threw the movie selections. Finally we came to a decision to watch The Haunting In Connecticut and turned off the lights and closed the blinds. You can't watch scary movies with the lights on, it's just... wrong. We were at the part where the mom is looking around her room and there's a bunch of creepy music playing in the background. Liz and I were sitting close squeezing each others hands. Her face was half birdies in my shoulder half watching the T.V.

"Something's gonna pop out, I just know it," she mumbled. I nodded and watched the screen intently. Something's going to pop out, I just know it!

The living room door slammed open. We screamed at the top of our lungs and Liz jumped into my lap. We hurried our faces in each others hair and held on for dear life. I heard laughing and looked up to see Simon and Derek standing in the door way. Simon was bent over laughing. Even Derek was laughing at us! An honest to god laugh! We glared at them.

"You should... have seen... your... faces," Simon gasped in between fits of laughter. Liz and I were breathing seeping holding our hands above our hearts.

"That wasn't funny," I muttered. They only laughed harder. Simon looked like he was about to pass out he was laughing so hard. Liz paused the movie.

"Yeah, guys, you seriously scared us!"

I looked at Derek to see he'd calmed down and was looking at us curiously but there was definitely amusement in his eyes, and... something else. Emerging I couldn't place. I realized that we were still holding onto each other. I blushes and dis-entangled our bodies.

"You g-guys wanna watch?"

Simon took a deep breath to calm himself down and whipped tears out of the corner of his eyes. "Sure."

They came over and sat down. Simon next to Liz and Derek next to me. We watched the rest of the movie and I was proud of myself when I only screamed once. Things popping up out of no-where freaks me out beyond belief. However I was embarrassed when I jumped right into to Derek's arms. We both blushed but he still held onto me none the less. I stayed there for a second until I realized what I was doing and scrambled off his lap blushing furiously. But to my credit, Liz jumped into Simon too and it took her longer to realize it. When the movie was over it was almost lunch time and Simon decided to go and sketch. Derek, Liz, and I were gonna watch another movie and Derek went to go get snacks. He asked us if we wanted anything so I said I wanted a box of Buncha Crunch and a Dr. Pepper. Liz asked for a water and a bag of sour gummy worms. He went to the kitchen with or orders. I waited for the door to close before I turned to Liz.

"Does Derek seem off to you?"

She thought for a moment. "Kind of, but Derek's weird like that. He's probably just tired like he said before."

I shook my head. "No, I think it's something else." I paused. "You don't think he heard us talking this morning do you?"

"Oh God," she said, a look of horror and panic falling over her face. "I keep forgetting he has super hearing! Gah, I'm so stupid! Oh, you don't think he found out do you?"

I chewed it over then shook my head. If Derek knew he'd disapprove, and if he disapproved, he'd say something. He wasn't the one of guy who just backed off. I told her that.

She sighed in relief. "You're right, I'm probably just being paranoid." She took a deep breath. "I'm just so nervous."

"Liz, if you don't want t-"

"Chloe, don't finish that sentence. Of course I still want to do it. It's normal to be nervous, right? This is all still really new, but we're just messing around with it right? It's not as serious as I'm imagining it to be?"

Actually, it was very serious. Liz is right, this is all still new, and we have no idea what we're doing. But I didn't want her to be upset, so I just smiled. "It's not that big a deal." she smiled back.

Derek came back with the snacks with a dazed look on his face. We asked him if he wanted to pick, but he said he didn't care what we watched. That surprised me. Guys never pass up an opportunity to pick the movie when a girl offers it. Granted Derek isn't like other guys, but isn't it like, a male instinct or something to take the remote? We picked a movie that wasn't girly so that Derek wouldn't suffer and put on The Hangover. Me and Liz laughed so hard that we had to pause it at least four times. Derek laughed but still seemed a bit out of it. I wonder what's bothering him?

DPOV

I woke up and took a shower. God, it felt so good to have a shower again. And a bed, I missed having a bed. I could smell pancakes in the kitchen and here the murmur of the girls voices. I walked closer to the kitchen and caught Chloe in the middle of her sentence.

"-idea, I'm in." Idea? What idea?

"Yes! Oh my Gosh Chloe I so owe you! You won't regret this I promise, I'll make it up to you." What? What won't Chloe regret? What's Liz going to make up to her? Why the fuck don't I know what they're planning?

"How, by not breaking me?" Chloe.

"Sorry," Liz replied. "but as for making it up to you... Let's just say you'll see." Was it just me, or was there a note of suggestion in her tone?

"Okay, but we can't tell anybody about this. It has to be our little secret." What? What can't they tell anybody? God, can't they say something I could use?

"Why not?" Yes, why not?

"Do you have any idea how much Derek would freak if he found out"- I don't like where this is going-"Simon might think it's kinda cool, but Derek? He'd probably yell at us for two hours then watch us like hawks. Then we'd never get a chance just be alone and do it." Oh God, it? Like, _it_ it? Are they talking about- no, that's not possible. They can't be like, doing it can they?

"Oh, I see your point. Okay, our dirty little secret." Did she just say dirty little secret? Oh yes, yes she did.

"Awesome, so when should we start?" Did Chloe just ask when they should start? Oh God.

"I was thinking we could set our alarm clock and wake us up about 2:00am so that everyone's asleep and we don't have to worry about getting caught. That would be embarrassing." Getting caught? I'm not sure whether I want it to be what I'm thinking or not. The wolf part of me can't stand the thought of someone else doing it with our mate, but the teenage boy part of me is unbelievably turned on by the thought of girl on girl porn. Especially when my mate is one of them. I'm probably just jumping to conclusions.

"Alright, but we'll have to be quiet, even though he's asleep, Derek still might hear."

Or maybe my assumptions are completely accurate. You know what, I have no idea what they're talking about. I'm probably just being stupid. After a few moments of silence I realized I wasn't going to get any more and entered the kitchen. I teased Chloe about her cooking, trying to act casual, but truthfully? All I could honk about when I was setting the table was images of Chloe and Liz doing naughty things with each other. They were both such innocent, non-dirty girls. It just didn't make sense. You know what, it probably doesn't make sense because that's not what's happening. I need to stop thinking about this before my mind explodes. Simon came down shortly after we started eating. The girls fled the room yelling over theirs shoulders that since they cooked we clean. Fair enough, I guess. But next time? I'm cooking. I don't like cleaning.

The whole time we did the dishes I listened to Simon talk about some knew sketch he was working on fir the graphic journal him and Chloe are making. My brother had a crush on my mate, and honestly? It killed me. She's my mate and whenever he touches her I fill with anger. But if Simon wants her, then I'm going to let him have her. I can't come in between my brother and his crush, even if she is my mate.

"Hey bro, can I talk to you about something?" Simon asked, looking a bit nervous. Smelled kind of nervous too.

"Go ahead," I said.

"If I told you that I didn't like Chloe anymore, how bad would you freak out exactly?"

I gaped at him. Were my ears deceiving me? Was he actually serious about this? I thought that he said Chloe was different. So I said that.

"Your right, Chloe was different, but just... Not different enough, I guess. I kind of like... Liz."

I sputtered. "L-Liz? You like Liz, Chloe's best friend?" He nodded. "You do realize this means you led Chloe on right?"

"Well, yeah, and I feel really bad about it, I do. But... I don't know. When I'm around Liz I feel like I wanna... puke." He must have caught my look because he hastily clarified. "I mean like, in a good way. Like I get flutters in my stomach and I get all nervous. With other girls, it's easy, but with Liz-"

"Dude, I get it. No need to ramble. But just one question, why are you telling me this? I mean I like being informed, but it seems like that wasn't your purpose." I put the last dish in the dishwasher and leaned against the counter drying my hands on a towel.

"I need advice dude."

It's official, he's lost his mind. C'mon, asking me for girl advice?

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, why am I asking you"-yep, that's pretty much it-"but that's how much I like her. And besides, if I take Liz then you can have Chloe."

I panicked. "What makes you think I-"

"-like Chloe," he finished. "Because of the way you act around her. You treat her like a person, like her opinion really matters to you. And if she even gets a paper-cut you have a full-fledged werewolf protective instincts panic attack."

"One time, and it was bleeding."

"Dude." He gave me a look that said, you-better-tell-me-the-truth-and-quit-screwing-around-or-I-swear-I'll-sock-you.

"Fine, you really wanna know? Chloe's my mate. There, I said it."

His jaw dropped. "Wow. You mean to say that I had a crush on your mate, _flirted_ with her, and you just... _let_ me? Bro, you're stupid." I shrugged. Time for a subject change.

"I've got an idea. The girls are over there in the living room watching The Haunting In Connecticut, wanna scare them?"

He smiled wickedly. "Let's do it."

We went over to the living room and listened for a good part to come bursting in, when finally I heard Liz whisper, "Something's going to pop out, I just know it." I took that as my cue and motioned to Simon for him to bust open the door. It worked. They screamed like little girls- which the kinda were. They jumped and clung onto each other, which made me think of what they were talking about earlier. I shook it off, I'm probably wrong and I do not need the teenage boy part of my brain being bombarded with mental images of Liz going down on Chloe.

They asked if we wanted to watch and we agreed. I sat down next to Chloe and Simon sat down next to Liz. At one point something popped up out of no where on the screen and they both screamed. Liz jumped into Simons lap and Chloe jumped into mine. My arms instinctively shot around her and she burrows her head in my chest. I got lost in the feeling of how right this was and was only snapped out of my daze when Chloe blushed and scuttled off my lap mumbling an apology. Damn. I liked that position, it was comfortable. The movie ended and Simon went to go finish his sketch, I decided to stay with the girls and catch another movie. I asked them what snacks they wanted and went to go get them. It took me a minute to find a Dr. Pepper for Chloe since it was all the way in the fucking back of the fridge. Seriously, who puts a can of soda in the back of the fridge? The back is made for things like juice and milk and other big stuff that you can see. Everybody knows that. I was about to enter the living room when I heard Chloe say something that caught my interest.

"-something else. You don't think he heard us talking this morning do you?" Eh, kinda.

"Oh God. I keep forgetting he has super hearing! Gah, I'm so stupid! Oh, you don't think he found out do you?" I repeat, found out what?

"If Derek knew, he'd disapprove." I don't like this anymore. "And if he disapproved, he'd say something. He isn't one of those guys who keeps his mouth shut in fear of us getting mad at him." She knows me so well.

I heard Liz sigh. "You're right, I'm probably just being paranoid"-not really-"I'm just so nervous."

"Liz, if you don't want t-" Chloe started, but Liz cut her off.

"Chloe, don't finish that sentence. Of course I still want to do it." There they go with that word it again. "It's normal to nervous right? This is all still really new,"-Oh God this is getting so hot-"but we're just messing around with it right? It's not as serious as I'm imagining it to be?" There was a pleading note in her voice, like if Chloe answered that it was serious she would have a mental break down. I waited impatiently for Chloe's answer.

"It's not that big a deal." she said finally.

Oh God this is making me so horny. Just the thought of Chloe doing something naughty with Liz made me hot. I glanced down. Crap, I have a boner. I stood there for a minute trying to calm down. If they saw that it would get really awkward. I finally made it back and saw them sitting there casually. How could they sit there like that after what they just talked about? They asked me if I wanted to pick out a movie, but I said no. I know, a guy passing up the opportunity to hold the remote is insane, but I'm not functioning properly right now. I only had one thing on my mind.

Chloe is doing dirty things with Liz.

I have to see this.

**Haha! Isn't Derek stupid? Well, maybe horny is a better word. Yeah, that one works. Well, I hope you guys liked it! R&R! Try my other stories if you haven't read them! **


	2. caught in the act

**Wow, you guys really liked that. Isn't Derek a little too... Stupid? I mean, seriously? A gay affair? Get your teenage boy mind out of the gutter! Thanks for all the reviews, they're awesome! :D I'll do this by having it in Chloe's point of view and then starting again at the beginning for Derek's point of view. I had some questions as to wether he tells Simon or not, and yes, he will tell Simon. Oh and this chapter is just gonna be Chloe then the next will be this in Derek's POV.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the damn plot:(**

**CPOV**

"Liz, can you help me clear the table?" I asked. The boys cooked dinner, so it's our turn to clean.

"Sure," she said, picking up all the silverware. The boys just kind of sat at the table and watched.

"I wash you put away? I suck at placing things in the dishwasher. Whenever I do it, everything falls out on the first person to open it." Liz made a face then stuck out her tongue.

"That's good, I hate washing the dishes anyways. All the nasty little bits of left over food gross me out."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. We talked with the guys while we worked, until Simon decided to go and get ready for bed and Derek went to take a shower. Liz and I didn't really talk cus the movie from earlier really freaked us out. Next time we watch The Haunting In Connecticut, remind me to keep the lights on.

"Did that movie freak you out too?" I asked Liz. I don't want to just come out and say it scared me without finding out if she was freaked too, I'm skittish but movies are my playing field.

She nodded anxiously. "I'm so having nightmares tonight."

"I was even freaked out, and I'm never freaked out by scary movies. I'm the type of person who can sit through a horror flick without even flinching, but will scream at the top of my lungs if I'm next to the toaster when it pops."

She stifled a laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

After we finished we went upstairs to our and plugged my iPod into the speakers we convinced Andrew to get.

"What song do you want?"

"Um..." Liz bit her lip in thought. "How about... Mine by Taylor Swift." I put on the song.

"Hey you wanna do something really fun?" Liz asked excitedly. I shrugged, not like I have anything better to do.

"Sure, what is it?"

"First we both do this"-She got down into a split with one leg in front of her and one leg behind-"then this"-she reached forward and grabbed her shoe with both hands grunting with effort-"and then we see who can do it the longest." She got back up. "So do you wanna try?"

"Alright." I got down into a split the same time as Liz and did my best attempt at grabbing my sneaker. I missed the first time but got it on the second.

"Let's make this interesting," Liz suggested. "If I win, then you have to tell Derek that we're going shopping and when he asks why you'll say 'cus,' then he'll say he won't let you go until you tell him why you suddenly have to go, then guess what you're going to say?"

I blushed. "Please don't say what I think you're going to."

"You're going to say that it's because of period issues. That way you have your losing bet, and we get to go shopping. With your card of course." I don't think it was possible for me to blush any redder. Then I smiled.

"Impossible; he'll know that I'm lying."

"No, you stutter when you're embarrassed too, so he'll just think it's that," she said matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean how Derek can probably... smell... it."

Her face paled. "He can smell that?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"Well... then if I win you have to... take a shower and then walk back to our room in only a towel. I'll make sure that Derek walks by when you're in the hall. You can say that you forgot your clothes, but he has to see you."

I blushed harder. "Well, if I win then you have to... wear a tight shirt without a bra and go ask Simon if he's seen it. You can wear a bra after but you have to ask and you cannot cover your chest with your arms."

It was her turn to blush. "Fine, let the best man win."

"No, let the best girl win."

"So about you and Derek..."

"There is no 'me and Derek."

"But you want there to be." She said it as more of a statement than a question, but I answered it anyways.

"You mean like how you wish there was a you and Simon?"

"I'll talk about Simon when you agree to answer my questions about Derek."

"Um... yeah, I guess we could do that." I just hope that she doesn't ask anything too embarrassing. I want to talk to another girl to sort out my 'feelings' for Derek, but I don't want to have to say anything too personal. "But I go first."

"Fine, shoot."

"Do you like Simon, and I mean as more than a friend?"

"Yes. Do you like Derek, and I mean as more than a friend?"

"Well, that's complicated," I said. Man this position makes it hard to talk.

"How so?"

"I use to like Simon"-Liz tensed-"but then I realized I liked him as more of a friend." Liz relaxed after I said that, but I don't think she even realized that she had tensed in the first place. "I know that I at least like Derek as a friend, but as more... I'm not sure."

"Okay. Let's try and figure it out as a distraction from the pain burning in our thighs and backs."

I nodded an agreement. This was really starting to hurt.

"When you hear his name, what comes to your mind? Liz asked.

"You sound like Dr. Phil."

"I see myself as more of an Opra."

"I guess," I grunted. "How about we call you Dr. Phopra?"

"Dr. Phopra thinks you're avoiding the question."

I sighed. "When I hear his name I think of how stubborn, short tempered, and is probably the stupidest genius I have ever met."

"Care to share any good things?"

"How he's protective, strong-mentally and physically-, really smart, makes me feel safe, puts everyone before himself, and-"

"Down girl my brain is on over load!" warned Liz.

I blushed-again. "Sorry."

"So you obviously like his personality. What about his looks?"

"What about his looks?"

"Well do you think he's cute?"

I stifled a laugh. "Cute isn't exactly the word I'd use."

"What about hot?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"U-um, I-I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes, h-hot works."

"What about sexy?"

"You know I can't help but notice I haven't gotten to ask you any questions and- holy shit this is really starting to get uncomfortable!"

"I could do it all day," Liz sang mockingly.

"Well I can do it longer but do me a favor?"

"What?"

"No more talking; makes it harder."

"I agree."

(37 minutes later)

"I can't... feel... my legs..." I gasped. I really couldn't.

"I don't think I could get up if I wanted to," groaned Liz.

"What time is it?"

"We've been doing this for over a half hour, when did we start?"

"7:20."

"About 8:00."

I groaned.

"Ready to give up and lose?"

"In your dreams, Delany!" **(A/N that's Liz's last name right?)**

"Well, sucks for you. I have a trick to distract myself."

"So do I."

"What's yours?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Why not?"

"You'll use it," I accused.

"I'll tell you mine."

"I don't-"

I was cut off by the door opening up for us to see Simon and Derek. Simon had opened the door with Derek trailing close behind.

"Hey guys, we- what the hell are you doing?" Simon.

"Ouch," Derek remarked squirming. "Bodies shouldn't do that."

"You Change into a wolf, you really wanna talk about what bodies should and shouldn't do?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "Fair point, but uh... why are you guys doing that?"

"It's a long... painful story."

"Well get up, if you that for too long it'll cut off the blood flow and you won't be able to walk for a while." Oh, shit.

"Um.. exactly how long is too long?" I asked cautiously.

"'Bout fifteen minutes, why?" He eyed us carefully. Liz and I locked gazes.

"Oh God."

"How long have you been doing this?" Derek asked, scowl setting into place. He was gonna freak.

We didn't answer.

"Oh God! Simon pick up Liz!"

"Why-"

"Move!" Yep, he's mad.

He grabbed my torso and hefted me up. The moment my legs moved it felt as if they were being pricked with a million tiny needles. They were numb-like Derek predicted. I couldn't move them and it felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds. By the look on Liz's face I'd say hers felt the same. I sucked in a sharp breath. They set us down so that we were laying on our beds, propped up against our pillows.

Derek scowled at me. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how st-"

"Don't say stupid," I warned.

"Why not, it was stupid!"

"Relax Derek, we were just having fun, we didn't know that this"-I gestured to my legs-"was going to happen."

"Well you shouldn't have done it anyways. You can keep doing stupid stunts like this one Chloe, when are you gonna learn?" he shouted. Oh, hell no.

"Why are you yelling at me, Liz and I were just doing a stupid bet! And I shouldn't be getting all the blame, so why do you always make things my fault?"

"Yeah Derek, don't just yell at Chloe, it was my idea," Liz interjected.

"Doesn't matter, she still went along with it," he replied, still scowling down at me.

"Ease off bro, they were just messing around," Simon defended. A weird look passed over his eyes when Simon said 'messing around,' but it was gone before I could name it.

A thought occurred me. "Liz, if we both got picked up at the same time, who won?"

She thought for a moment. "Do we both win?"

"But if we both win, then we also both lose."

"So... we both do it?" The weird look flicked across his face again when she said do it.

"Do what?" Simon asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Liz and I said.

"It was not nothing, what did you guys bet?" Simon pressed grinning excitedly.

"You really wanna know?" Liz asked. I gave her a look that said, 'what the hell!' She and gave me a look that said, 'just wait for it.'

"Yes, I really wanna know."

"Are you sure? It's pretty bad, Chloe thought she might puke if she had to. That's why this went on for over a half hour, neither of us wanted to do it."

"You did that for over a fucking half-"

"Derek, shut up. I wanna know what she was gonna say, this is getting interesting."

"Loser had to... uck, kiss you! Nasty!"

I burst out laughing at the expression on Simons face. Liz joined me and we laughed so hard our sides hurt. Derek looked at us like we were from another planet.

"You're joking."

Liz nodded her head. We stopped laughing and were gasping for air.

"Yes... she is." I gasped.

"So what was the bet?" he asked annoyed.

"We'll give you a hint," Liz giggled. We'd calmed down enough now to talk normally.

"Just spit it out already," Derek growled, obviously annoyed and pissed off. He's having some serious mood swings lately. If I didn't think it would piss him off more I'd accuse him of having PMS.

"Our two prices were different, but they both involved you. Now that's all you're getting so can we focus on more important matters? Like, oh, I don't know, us being able to walk again?" I asked. I'm not sure how long I can go without having control of my legs, I really have to pee, but Liz can't walk either and I am not having one of the guys help.

"I'll go get you guys some heated compresses to relax the muscles. Rub you legs and try to get into a pair of loose fitting pants, jeans aren't good for the circulation," Derek explained agitatedly.

"I'll get your pants," Simon said, rubbing the back of his neck while a light blush spread across his cheeks. He went into the closet and shuffled threw some clothes.

"Okay, I can't find any pajamas in here, only more jeans."

"Crap! I almost forgot, I put all of our pjs in the wash because I spilt grape juice on them and I didn't want it to stain," Liz sighed

"No sweat, I'll just loan you guys some basketball shorts. Be right back."

When Simon left Derek came in. "Keep these on for about a half hour while you rub your legs to help the blood flow."

We thanked him and did as he said without complaint.

"Does anything else hurt?" he asked, worry starting to out weigh his anger.

"No, we're fine," Liz answered. Derek looked at me. I nodded, meaning that she was right and I was fine. He rolled his eyes.

"First of all, you are not fine, you can't walk for probably the next hour and a half. Second, when it started to hurt, why didn't you guys get up? And third, how long were you like that?"

Liz and I exchanged a look then found a sudden fascination in our hands. "About 40minutes," I mumbled. It was quiet but I knew he heard it. My assumption was confirmed when I glanced up and his face was red with anger and he was scowling down at me. "You-"

Thankfully his rant was cut of by Simon entering the room.

"Alright, blue for Liz"-he tossed them to her-" and red for Chloe"- he tossed me my pair-" now we are going to leave so that you ladies can do your best at trying to change pants." He turned to go but Liz stopped him.

"Can you move me over to Chloe's bed, it'll be easier if we help each other?"

Simon shrugged and did as he was told. He set her down in the spot Derek had vacated and left the room with a departing smile.

"We're coming back to check on you in ten minutes," Derek warned. We nodded and waited for the door to shut before we started.

It was harder to do then I thought. Liz had to hold up my legs while I tried to pull them down. Then we had to try getting them up. That was harder, but we managed. We finished pulling up Liz's pants just as Derek came into the room.

"You should've knocked," I accused. "What if we had still been dressing?"

"Sorry," Derek mumbled. Simon gave us an apologetic grin.

"You should be fine later, try to go to sleep and call us if you need us," Simon said, while bringing Liz back to her bed. We both nodded and thanked them. When they were gone and we couldn't hear Simons footsteps anymore I turned to Liz. "We still doing it tonight or does this"- I waved to my legs-"complicate things?"

"It's certainly annoying but we should be fine when the tie comes. Did you set the alarm clock?"

"Yeah, bright early," I assured. "Maybe we should try and get some sleep."

So we did.

...

"Chloe! Chloe wake up!" I bolted up into a sitting position. My head connected with something hard and I groaned in pain. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Liz on the edge of my bed rubbing her forehead.

"You slept through the alarm clock and I had to wake you up. And your head is pretty hard."

I nodded my head tiredly and swung my legs over the dye of my bed. "Let's try sitting in the middle of the room, it might help."

I sat in the middle of the floor cross legged with Liz next to me. I closed my eyes and began to summon but was careful to put out a specific call for a ghost that could move objects. After about five minutes of summoning about 7 non-poltergeist ghosts, I finally found one. He looked like he was only a little older than us and had brown hair and brown eyes. He must have died recently because his clothes were pretty modern. He had a smile on his face that made me nervous, but tried to push it away. He hadn't thrown anything at us yet, that has to count for something right?

"H-hi, I'm Ch-Chloe and this is m-my fr-friend Liz, sh-she's a telekinetic h-half demon like y-you." I internally cringed at how much I stuttered, I didn't like seeming weak in front of this ghost. It would only give him power.

The ghost spoke. "Well hello there pretty little necro, my name is Royce. May I ask why such a powerful necro like you would summon a powerful poltergeist like me?"

I motioned for Liz to start asking him her questions.

"I was wondering if you would answer some questions I have about my power, since I know next to nothing about it," Liz said timidly.

Royce smiled and it sent chills up my spine. "Ask away."

For about 20minutes I sat there playing go between for Liz and Royce. He answered as best he could and I could tell that Liz was excited about getting these answers, but I wanted to get him to leave so that I could stop having the chill up my spine when he'd smile.

"Okay, last question, can you give me a demonstration of your power?" I shot her a sharp look. I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," he said in a cool voice. The perfume bottle on the dresser rose and smashed in front of us. We screamed and scooted away.

"Chloe you need to banish him," Liz said in a panicked voice. I nodded vigorously and closed my eyes, envisioning him flying backwards. I struggled to stay focused while I heard thumps and shatters around me.

"Don't you da-" There was a faint popping sound and a glass fell. I opened my eyes and looked around. He was gone. Glass and make up cases were scattered all over the floor. We tried to stand up but slipped on the perfume and ended up falling back on my bed. We landed with me on my back half off the bed in a diagonal angle and Liz on top. I inhale deeply and let out a deep breath. That was scary. The door burst open and we both look up and see Derek standing there looking worried and confused. It's a wonder he didn't show up earlier with all the noise we made. He looked at all the objects on the floor, then finally at us. He looked surprised, disgusted, confused, angry, worried, and then finally, curious.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked in an angry tone.

_Oh, damn it. We're in deep trouble. _

**Sorry I didn't write Derek's POV in this, but it was a long chapter. I actually have a friend who was in that leg situation before, it was scary. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Review! ;D**


	3. he can help!

**The last chapter was pretty good, but I think that it's going to be waaayyy better in Derek's POV! Then again, what isn't better in Dereks POV? Nothing that's it! Sorry I haven't updated but one of my other stories had ideas that just kept flowing really well and I didn't want to mess up my mojo. But now I'm sick so I can stay home and write all day! Yay for me! Well and you I guess. The cold and rash are soo worth it. And since I have a rash my mom told me to go on the computer and type so that o had something to occupy my hands to keep me from scratching! Being sentenced to a day of typing is my ideal choice of torture;) Thank you guys for all of the awesome reviews that you gave me they mean soo much! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Darkest Powers just the sick thoughts that I'm putting into Derek's mind.**

DPOV

The girls were cleaning up after dinner since Simon and I cooked so I decided to go take a shower. Today has been one of the weirdest most confusing of my life. First, I find out Liz and Chloe are 'just messing around' with each other and aren't going to tell us about it. Second, I, a guy, passed up the chance to hold the remote when I was watching movies with two girls! That may have been the first time in history that has ever happened. And third, my spiky haired blond headed Korean brother tells me he's gone from 'Bro, I think I'm really in love this time, and, oh yeah, it's your mate!' to 'Dude, do you think Liz is into me?' I needed a nice long shower. It'll help me sort out my thoughts.

After twenty minute steaming hot shower that probably used all the remaining hot water in the house I still didn't have any of my thoughts sorted out.

Okay, I thought, let's start with problem one.

I have to be imagining that one right? I mean, Chloe and Liz doing sexual stuff is bizarre enough without adding it being to each other in the mix. Chloe's too innocent to even think a dirty thought let alone act upon one. With a girl! Liz... well maybe I'd buy it. She's not as innocent and seems like she could have those kinds of thoughts but would rather keep them to herself because she's embarrassed, and that's where her innocence comes in. But Chloe wouldn't judge Liz if she ever told her anything like that, and probably would do the whole 'if there's anything I can do to help' act. So, maybe I'm not wrong. They could still both be straight, just... curious. But I could be wrong, it's not exactly like they said 'I want to do sexual things to you because I'm innocent and curious.' I'm just making assumptions based on bits and pieces of conversations I've heard. You know what, I'm wrong. Totally and completely-

"-cute?"

What the hell are they talking about now?

Chloe laughed and I pressed myself up against the wall next to their door to listen in better. "Cute isn't exactly the word I'd use." The word you'd use for what?

"What about hot," Liz countered.

I could practically hear Chloe blush. "U-um, I-I guess." What do you guess? Goddamn it! What are they- ohhh. They're probably about to 'mess around' and Liz is asking Chloe questions about how Chloe sees her. Oh God. Why do I have to be a teenage boy? All these girl on girl porn thoughts are making me... uh... 'rise to the occasion.'

"You guess?"

"Yes, h-hot works," Chloe stuttered with a bit more confidence that before.

"What about sexy?" Holy fucking shit!

"You know I can't help but notice I haven't gotten to ask you any questions and- holy shit this is really starting to get uncomfortable!" Does she mean talking about that kind of stuff? 'Cus it is, she really should have expected it when she- holy fuck what if they're talking about a position?

"I could do it all day," Liz sang mockingly. Oh sweet fuck, all day.

"I can do it longer"- and there they go with that word it again!-"but do me a favor?" Oh God, favor can mean a lot of things right now.

"What?" Yes, what?

"No more talking, makes it harder." Holy sweet fucking Jesus.

"I agree," Liz answered. And then there was silence. I glanced down. Chloe was right, talking does make it harder. After taking a minute to calm my um problem, I went to go tell Simon. If I kept this to myself much longer I was going to explode from the mental images I was getting.

I found him in our room on his bed drawing that sketch he's been so into lately. I tried to act natural. "Hey Simon, what's up?"

He looked up from his drawing before going back to coloring in something. "Not much, I'm almost done with this sketch. I think it might be my bes-"

"Liz and Chloe are fooling around with each other," I blurted. Damn it, so much for acting natural.

Simon stared at me wide eyed. "What?"

Of course he didn't believe it, I didn't at first either. "I've been hearing them talking, and they never say it directly but it's the only answer I can come up with."

He blinked in surprise than slowly sat up and put his sketch pad on the nightstand. "Do you remember exactly what they said?"

I sighed in relief. "Yes." I told him everything. From the not wanting to get caught to the messing around comment when I went to go get snacks.

He looked at me incredulously. "Oh. My. God."

"I know. And I just passed by their room and Liz was asking Chloe if she thought she was cute then she was all like that's not the word I would use, then she asked her hot and sexy god I can't believe this is happening!"

"Well, me either! You don't think they're... you know, gay, do you?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head. "No, they said they were just messing around."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, but I gotta see this."

I thought for a moment. "Well, from what it sounded like before they were about to mess around. Maybe if we go up there now we could catch them." Okay, I know, it sounds wrong. But we're teenage guys, what do you expect?

Simon nodded. "Good idea, c'mon." He exited out the door and I followed close behind. I blocked out everything so that I wouldn't be-able to here Liz and Chloe 'getting it on.' That would give me a boner that would not subside on its own. Simon opened the door.

"Hey guys, we-" he cut himself off when we saw the girls. They were doing splits with their bodies flat against the floor. I squirmed, uncomfortable just looking at them.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ouch," I said, still squirming, "Bodies shouldn't do that."

Chloe gave me a look. "You Change into a wolf, you really want to talk about what bodies should and shouldn't do?"

Someone's grouchy. "Fair point, but uh... why are you guys doing that?"

"It's a long... painful story."

"Well get up, if you do that for too long it'll cut off the blood flow and you won't be able to walk for a while."

The exchanged a look that could only mean something along the lines of 'oh shit.'

I asked Chloe how long they've been doing it and she wouldn't answer. I panicked and had Simon pull Liz up off the floor and onto her bed while I did the same to Chloe. I caught the look of pain that flitted across Chloe's face when her legs moved. God why did they do this? I could've sworn they were... 'fooling around.' My confusion only added to my frustration.

So, of course, I yelled at her. Yelled at her like it was all her fault and that she was being a stupid idiot- which she was. Honestly, that position couldn't have been comfortable, so why the hell would she stay that way for over a half hour? Girls, I swear. I got them icepacks while Simon got them their pajamas and we gave them ten minutes to help each other get dressed.

"What the hell, Derek," Simon said to me in the hallway, "I thought you said they were-"

"They are, trust me, just… not right now I guess." They were, I could tell, but maybe they heard me outside when they were talking? If they thought I knew they'd probably play it safe and wait for another time, like say, two a.m.

"Well it didn't look like it," Simon pouted. He'd wanted to catch them going at it as much as any teenage boy would want to see to beautiful blonde blue eyed girls touch each other._ He probably just wanted to talk to Chloe after to see what makes Liz tick_, I thought with a small smile. But it quickly disappeared when I thought up my own question. _What made Chloe tick?_

I shook my head to get rid of the mental images I was getting from the wolf of what he thought made our mate tick. _There are more important things to think about right now, _I reminded myself.

"Well trust me, they are, we just have to catch them at a different time. Like, oh, I don't know, when they can actually move their legs."

"So what do you think their bets were? They said that they both involve us, and that could mean a lot of things" Simon asked curiously.

My eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't know. Maybe loser had to tell us what they've been sneaking around about," I chuckled. That's something I can see Chloe stretching past her limit for a half hour to get out of.

I brushed past him into Liz and Chloe's room just as Chloe's hands left the waist band of Liz's pants. She scowled at me. "You should've knocked you know. What if we had still been dressing?"

I grunted an apology and Simon gave them and apologetic grin. "If you need us, just call," he said while carrying Liz to her bed. We left the room and Simon led us to ours so that we could get some sleep. I hesitated and looked back at the girls' room. Simon noticed and walked backwards so he could face me. "Dude, c'mon. I know that it's only like 8:30 but I'm tired and I feel like my brain is gonna explode."

"I'll catch up, go ahead. I wanna see if they talk more."

"Fine, but you have to tell me what they say when you get back." I nodded and he retreated down the hall to our room. I could still faintly hear them from here so I didn't dare move closer in fear that they'd hear me and shut up. Irrational, I know, but I wasn't risking anything.

"We still doing it tonight or does this complicate things?" I heard Chloe whisper. I really wish that they would stop referring to it as 'it' so that I could be sure it was what I thought instead of what my horny teenage boy mind produced.

"It's certainly annoying, but we should be fine when the time comes. Did you set the alarm clock?" Liz.

"Yep, bright and early. Maybe we should try and get some sleep." No sooner than Chloe said it had I heard their breathing slow into the tell tale sign of sleep.

Well, we know what this means.

I need to set my alarm clock.

When I got back to the room Simon was already dead asleep and snoring light a freight train. I rolled my eyes and set my alarm clock for 3:00am. If they were starting at 2:30, I'd want to catch them in the middle so there would be no way they could lie their way out of it.

…

I woke to the sound of glass smashing. I looked over at the clock to see that I'd slept through the alarm- which never happens. Shit. I heard another bang followed by a muffled scream and raced out the door, not even bothering to get dressed. I made it to the girl's room and hesitated at the door. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to see this anymore. What if I'd want to hurt Liz for touching Chloe like when Simon use to hold her hand? I knew I'd never be jealous enough to hurt Simon because he was my brother and I cared about him, an emotional attachment. But Liz… well, she was just pack, I didn't have the same guarantee. The sound of an extra loud crash and a thump made my decision for me and I burst into the room.

My eyes widened at the sight before me. Perfume and hair gel bottles were shattered all over the floor, contents leaked somewhere near them. My nose stung with the overwhelming scent and I faintly wondered how the hell all this happened.

But that wasn't the biggest shock.

What really got to me was the fact that Chloe was flopped down diagonally half off of her bed with Liz on top of her. Liz's shirt had ridden up exposing a good two inches of her stomach and Simons' basketball shorts hung low on Chloe's hips. Liz's hands were on either side of Chloe's head and they were both breathing heavily.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

I know I'd _suspected_ Chloe and Liz were… involved, but _seeing_ it was a completely different matter. Then I realized was why the floor was probably a mess and became slightly disgusted. Were they really going at it that hard that they knocked everything off the dresser? Then I became confused. Is it even possible to knock everything off the dresser when it was at least two feet away from them? I don't exactly think they were clearing it off to use it and smashed everything on the floor instead of moving it somewhere else, it could wake someone up. Like me. I looked back at Liz and Chloe and felt anger and jealousy surge through me. It wasn't fair that Liz was able to touch Chloe however she wanted and I couldn't. She was my freakin' mate! But it quickly subsided when a new thought popped into my head. What if Liz had done this by accident? She had less control of her powers in moments of strong emotions, normally anger or fright. But that didn't mean extreme _pleasure_ didn't apply to the concept. She could have seriously hurt Chloe. Wait a minute, why weren't they hurt? How could all of those bottles possibly have missed them?

"What the hell is going on in here?" I demanded in a harsh tone. I hated not having all the facts, it made it impossible to find a solution.

Liz quickly scrambled off of Chloe rightening her shirt, her cheeks a flame. Chloe was just as red, if not redder.

"I- it- we- it just- it is what you think, please don't get mad," Liz begged.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Mad?"

"W-we didn't want to t-tell you or the o-o-others because we were af-fraid that you w-wouldn't think it was a g-g-g-good idea and m-make us stop," Chloe stuttered, embarrassed.

"Oh, I've known all day," I said angrily.

They looked at me with horrified big blue eyes. "R-Really?" Chloe croaked.

"Yeah, and I can't exactly say I'm thrilled with the idea." Okay, maybe I like it a little. But I'd rather it be me helping Chloe's curious mind instead of Liz. I mean honestly, how does two girls messing with each other help them figure this kind of stuff out?

"So you won't tell anyone?" Liz asked hopefully.

I was tempted to tell them that Simon knew too, but one look at their big round eyes and I decided against it.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, completely ignoring their question.

They looked at each other, debating over whether they should tell me. I felt myself grow annoyed. I already knew they were fooling around; knowing why shouldn't be such a big deal.

After a minute of silent communication- and my annoyance sky rocketing- Chloe took a deep breath and turned to me.

"W-well Liz had some question and c-convinced me that it would be h-helpful to me too. You know, get pr-practice." Questions? Practice? Oh dear God, please don't let her go into detail with this, I don't want to get a boner right in front of her. _That_ would be embarrassing, to say the least.

"And it really is helping," Liz added quickly, desperate to make me understand.

"Oh my god," I groaned.

"It's true," Chloe said frantically. "I mean, we're learning so much."

"Oh my GOD!"

"And we're being safe," Liz added.

How on Earth can two girls be safe when doing that kind of stuff? What's the worst that can happen? It's not like they could get pregnant. I surveyed the room and looked at them with disbelieving eyes.

"How on Earth can you call this"- I gestured toward the glass scattered floor- "safe?"

Liz's eyes clouded over with guilt. I knew this mess was her fault. "That was my fault, I'm sorry."

Chloe put a hand on her arm and I couldn't help but stare at it as she spoke. "It's no big deal, y-you weren't thinking."

"Still."

"But Derek, you have to pr-promise that you won't tell Simon, Tori, or even Andrew. Th-they wouldn't understand," Chloe pleaded nervously, afraid I'd say no and go run off to tattle to Simon. _Little late on that one._

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Fine, I won't make you stop, and I won't tell Tori or Andrew on one condition."

They both nodded frantically. "Sure."

"Anything," Chloe finished.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked between the two. "Next time you two plan on doing this, Simon and I get to supervise."

They both visibly paled. "Y-you're k-kidding, right?" Chloe squeaked.

I shook my head. If I wanted to be the first one to touch my mate intimately, this was the best way to make sure that Liz didn't beat me to it. The idea of me and Simon watching them do this was probably horrifying to them. Can't say I blame them, it was practically live porn. But if they wanted me to keep their secret, they'd have to agree.

Chloe chewed on her lip and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not so sure about that," Liz started. "If that"-she gestured behind her to the mess all over the floor- "happens again, I don't want more people around than needed." Out of all the things to be worried about, _that's_ the one she picked?

"Well, maybe he could help. Derek's always been a big help to me before, maybe it would be easier if he were here in case… that happened again," Chloe reasoned, eyeing the floor wearily.

My eyes practically popped out of my. Not only was she saying it was a good idea for us to watch, but she was also saying that we could _help?_**  
**

**Oh, there are a lot of things we could help her with,** the wolf said.

_Oh God_, I thought. _Calm down, calm down, you don't want to get a boner from thinking up ways to help her. _

"… okay, I guess you're right," Liz agreed. My jaw dropped. She was _agreeing_ with her?

"Okay, just don't tell Andrew and Tori," Chloe warned.

I nodded almost hypnotically.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Liz squealed. She threw her arms around me in a grateful hug and nearly knocked me off my balance.

"You're the best!" Chloe practically yelled and threw her arms around me as well. I looked around the room awkwardly, I wasn't use to be hugged, especially by two girls.

They pulled back smiled at me brightly. "We're doing it again tomorrow; we'll get you guys when we're ready, okay?"

I nodded again somewhat robotically and they shoo-ed me out the door.

I stood there for a moment trying to process what had just happened.

Tomorrow, Simon and I were going to get to see our crushes touch each other. And get to help.

Oh god damn, there's no way I'll get any sleep tonight.

**And there you have it! Sorry it's kind of short but it's kind of hard to have Liz and Chloe explain the situation without outright telling him exactly what they were doing, but I did my best. Hope you liked Derek's boy brain, cus I know I do. I thought it would help if he'd told Simon so that he would have someone to bounce ideas off of. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! :D**


	4. touture and tease

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a month, and I have no good excuse, but I hope that you aren't too mad at me. I'm making this chapter really long so that it makes up for it and I'll try to put in some extra hilarity. Just so you know most of the randomly funny things they say are things that my family and/or friends have said. Like how yesterday I had a sleep over with my friends and she showed me this video on YouTube called my spoon is too big and then all day we were repeating him. You should watch it, it's quite hilarious. Or at least it is to me… On with the chapter, I think that you've waited long enough!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the sick thoughts I'm putting into Derek and Simons' minds. :]**

**Derek's POV**

"They want us to what?" Simon asked me, just as shocked by the girls as I had been.

"I'm only going to say this one more time"-since I'd explained this to him twice already- "I caught them and told them that they were only allowed to keep doing it if we were allowed to supervise. Then they just said, 'okay and maybe you can help.'" Okay, it didn't happen exactly like that, but that's what it came down to.

"Oh my God," he whispered in disbelief. "How do you think they want us to help? What do you think they want us to do?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea; I was hoping you would know. I know next to nothing about girls so I have nothing to base this on." It was true; this is completely Simons' department.

"Um, well… I don't know… maybe we're just watching and giving feedback?"

"Nah, that doesn't sound right… screw it, we'll just have to wait and see."

Simon nodded then got a confused look on his face. "Just how long are we waiting exactly?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know they said maybe some time tomorrow, or today I guess cus it was like three in morning when they said it, but I never got an exact time."

"Hold on, Derek-can't-do-anything-until-he-knows-all-the-facts-Souza actually let something slide before he left the situation?"

I scowled at him. "Had you been in my place, would you have been thinking properly?"

"Good point."

**Liz's POV**

I was so embarrassed about being caught by Derek like that. He kept giving us weird looks while we talked and looked really pissed at me when he found out that the mess was my entire fault. He's always kind of scared me. I mean c'mon, they guy's over six feet tall, is always scowling, has a really deep voice, and is a super strong werewolf, it's hard not to be scared of him. Yet somehow Chloe doesn't seem to notice any of that, or if she did, she doesn't seem to care. She really likes him, probably more than I like Simon.

I guess I can see it; they would look pretty cute together. They're complete opposites but that's what makes them complete each other. His characteristics compliment hers. Black hair; blonde hair, green eyes; blue eyes, tan skin; pale skin, super tall; almost a midget, antisocial; loves to talk to people, not so nice; extremely nice, and last but not least, untrusting; naively trusting of everyone. They're good for each other; she makes him better, happier.

I wish that I was like that with Simon, but Tori would kill me. Even though she doesn't like him anymore, she use to, and that's, like, against girl code or something. You don't go after your best friends ex- crush, it's just not right. However, if Simon were to approach me… well that's totally different.

I hadn't realized that while I was thinking I'd unintentionally walked near the boys' room.

_Maybe I should get Simon and ask him to watch a movie or something?_

Eh, what could it hurt? I raised my hand to knock on the door when I heard Simon mid sentence.

'_-long are we waiting exactly?'_ Waiting for what?

'_I don't know,'_ I heard Derek respond, _'they said maybe some time tomorrow, or today I guess cus it was like three in morning when they said it, but I never got an exact time.'_

Oh, he's telling Simon about our practice sessions. I wasn't so sure that either of them could help- which is why I'd asked Chloe in the first place- but if Chloe thought they'd be of good use, who was I to argue? Maybe I should go tell them a good time for them to come get us. I was about to do just that, when I heard Simon speak again.

'_Hold on, Derek-can't-do-anything-until-he-knows-all-the-facts-Souza actually let something slide before he left the situation?'_ I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Even I noticed how Derek seemed to know _everything._ It was nice to know something big-bad-Derek-Souza didn't for a change.

'_Had you been in my place, would you have been thinking properly?' _Derek said, obviously irritated with Simons' teasing.

What did he mean, 'had you been in my place?' It wasn't really that bad was it? None of us got hurt, and it's not like we weren't being careful and taking care of the situation. Sure, we could've gotten hurt, but we didn't, so what's the problem? Was he really that shocked? Did he really hate the idea of us practicing that much?

'_Good point,' Simon sighed. 'So what do we do now?'_

'_We just wait,' Derek said matter-o-factly. _

'_You can't just tell me that we get to watch Liz and Chloe touch each other- and get to help their curious minds no less- and then tell me to wait! That's just not fair!'_

I'm sorry what? They thought we were… that explains why Derek kept getting that weird look on his face while we were talking. We kept emphasizing how we were 'being safe' and 'learning so much.' I felt my cheeks flush a shade of red that would give Chloe a run for her money. What on earth would give them the idea that we were doing _that?_ We're both straight! Completely and utterly straight! And have crushes on them no less! Was this Simons' idea or Derek's? Did they think that that's why the room had been so messy? These boys are sick pervs that need to be taught a lesson. I have to go tell Chloe.

Not even bothering to hear the rest of their conversation, I quietly made my way down the stairs so that Derek wouldn't hear me and know that I was listening. I found Chloe in the living room watching some movie that she was critiquing out loud even though no one was around to hear her.

"Pssssttt! Chloe!" I whisper yelled, making it loud enough for her to hear over herself, but quiet enough so that Derek wouldn't hear.

Her head snapped over to see me. Her face had a smile on it and she opened her mouth to probably greet and invite me to watch the movie with her, but she stopped herself when she saw the look on my face. I don't know what the look on my face was, but it was enough for her to know that I had something serious to tell her. She frowned at me when I motioned for her to come over, but didn't object. After being on the run, she knew enough that she walked over to me as quietly as she could-which is surprisingly not that quiet.

"What," Chloe mouthed to me when she was close enough. I motioned for her to follow me and went into Andrews's office. I rummaged through the drawers of his desk searching for a pad and a pen while Chloe looked nervously around the study. Andrew told us we weren't allowed in here, but this is an exception. Finally, I found a half used pad of white lined paper and a black pen that had just enough ink for us to use.

I sat down in one of the chairs and nodded my head to the one next to me for Chloe. She looked at me skeptically for a moment before hesitantly sitting down next to me. I took the pen and began to write.

_Sry, but we need to rite this so D wont hear._

Her mouth formed an O before she took the pen for me and wrote her response.

_Y dont we want D to hear?_ she scribbled.

_Cus its about him and S. _

_Wat about them?_

_They dont think tht wer practicing r powers they think wer practicing sumthin else._

_Wat do they think?_

_That wer… lyk fooling around with r bodies not r powers_

_Wat? Y?_

_IDK bt they think we want them to help w r curious mindz not r powers and that theyr gonna be watchin us touch each othr and stuf_

_Omg _**(A/N Oh my God)**

_IKR! _**(A/N I know right!)**

_Wat do u wna do? _**(A/N what do you wanna do?)**

_Torture nd tease them _**(A/N torture and tease them)**

_How?_

_By doin r bets nd goin along w it for a while until we bust em _**(A/N by doing our bets and going along with it for a while until we bust them)**

We smiled evilly at each other. This is going to be fun.

**Sorry that it's kind of short, but I'm tired and it's a good place to break the chapters. I hope that you could all understand their writing conversation. If there was a part I didn't clarify and you don't know what it means just ask in your review and I'll answer it. Speaking of reviews… YOU ALL NEED TO LEAVE ONE! **


	5. planning it out

**Cue awesome trumpet music! Hear ye, hear ye, I hath written the fifth chapter! I know that I really must suck to you guys right now since I haven't updated in while but I have a perfectly good reason! You see I've been kind of preoccupied with the novel that I'm writing. It took me six weeks to do the research for it and then once that was done I was just too hyped about it to write my fanfiction. I hope that one day (like, I don't a year from now or something?) you'll all read my book that right now is titled **_**Between Heaven and Hell**_** (if you want a summery you can PM me). I wish that I could've updated this sooner but… again sorry. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and all of my readers. **

**Disclaimer- I think that little word before the dash explains it all.**

**Chloe's POV**

Andrew and Tori called this afternoon around two and told us that they should be home in three days. That gave Liz and me plenty of time to teach Derek and Simon a lesson. Right now we were eating dinner, pasta that the boys made me and Liz on one side of the table, Derek and Simon on the other. After dinner I would do my dare and Liz would do hers tomorrow after she took her shower. Normally, I liked to take my showers in the morning, but I could use it as an excuse for us not 'practicing' tonight. If we were really were going to do what they were thinking, we would end up getting all sweaty, and who wants to get all sweaty after taking a shower?

We'd made up the idea when we were thinking of the best way to torture and tease Derek and Simon after about 45 minutes we'd figured out a good plan. Tonight I would take a shower and do my end of the bet, that would get up Derek's hopes of what he_ thinks_ he's going to see next time we 'practice.' Then tomorrow morning after Liz takes her shower she'll do her end of the bet, getting Simon hyped up on what he thinks he's going to see next time we 'practice.'

We'll wake up really early so that we can make sure we're awake before the boys so that we could make breakfast before they got down there. Then we'd smear our lips gloss and put some on our cheeks and mess up our hair so that we would like we were fooling around in the kitchen when they came down. We'd sell them some crap story about how we had some extra time and decided to use it for 'practice' and they were asleep so we didn't want to wake them up. That would make them even more eager and frustrated, only adding to our fun.

That night while Simon showered and Derek went for a run, we'd go in the room next to the bathroom and practice for about 15 minutes. Then use the remaining five that it usually takes Simon to shower and move around on the bed stage moaning so that he'd hear. He'd obviously freak out and hurry up, but by the time he was out, we'd be in our rooms fixing our hair and changing our clothes. He'd-of course- tell Derek when he got back and that would make Derek just as frustrated as Simon.

The next day we'd tell them to meet us in our room at 2:30am so that they could watch. Only they wouldn't see what they thought we were going to. Then we'd actually do what we intended to do before Derek and his stupid boy brain go involved. How it went from there was up to them, but I had feeling it was going to be funny as hell.

Derek was sitting across from me and Simon was sitting across from Liz. Simon kept glancing up from his food, looking between me and Liz, and then would look back down when we'd notice. Derek didn't even bother looking back down, just kept glancing around, obviously wanting to say something but unsure if he should.

I looked over at Liz and saw that she was in the same condition I was- trying to freakin' hard not show how amusing we both found all this. Liz and I had just finished washing the plates when Derek finally opened his mouth to ask the question that had been bugging him for the entire meal. Of course, I already knew what he was going to ask; what time were we practicing? We didn't have an answer to that seeing how we them seeing us wasn't part of the plan. Liz cut him off for me.

"Chloe weren't you going to take a shower after dinner," she asked, making sure you could hear her incase Derek decided to talk over her.

I smiled. "Oh right, thanks Liz." I turned to the boys. "See you in the morning."

They both visibly deflated but didn't object. I felt a swell of satisfaction in rise in me and went to go take my shower.

**Derek's POV**

Damnit! Why was is it that as soon as I was about to ask them the question that's had me and Simon reeling, Liz decides it's a good time to remind Chloe she needs to go take a shower. Great, just fucking great. Sure, I could ask Liz, but I wasn't as good of friends with her as I was with Chloe and didn't really feel comfortable asking. Hell, I didn't even feel comfortable asking Chloe, but damnit a boys' gotta ask. Simon would've asked but Liz went upstairs right after and our insecurities kept us in our seats.

It was quiet until Simon slammed his hands down on the table. "God damnit! When the hell are we going to see them fool around? My head is pounding from of the dirty thoughts I've been having about it."

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I knew exactly how he felt. I'd been driving myself insane with all the different scenarios my mind had come up with. My brain was throbbing against my skull. Andrew and Tori would be home in about three days, as soon as they got back they'd probably stop. Now, three days can be either a really long time, or a really short amount of time. In this case, it was both. Every second spent waiting was agonizing, yet it also felt like we were wasting so much time waiting for them to just come and get us already before the tutors got here.

I groaned. "I don't know," I admitted. "I'm goin' upstairs."

I was at the top of the stairs when I ran smack into Liz. I was about to apologize when she grabbed my arm grinning widely.

"Derek," she squealed, far louder than she normally would have. "Just the person that I wanted to see." She led me down the hall as she talked. Why the hell was she talking to me? Was she finally going to give me a time? Finally!

She opened her mouth to talk when the bathroom door opened. I felt my face grow hot and certain parts of me 'perk up' at what I saw. Chloe was standing the doors way, face divinely flushed and blue eyes wide with shock. Her fine hair was tangled and wet, matting itself against her head, face, shoulders, and neck. Red blotches dotted her skin from the heat of her shower. I knew they were from the heat because steam was rolling out the open door behind her. Her left hand was on the door knob, the right one clutching the edge of her small white towel. It only went down a couple of inches above mid thigh and was clinging to her body from the water. She gasped and bit her lip. I gulped. I had never seen anything so amazing in my entire life. I couldn't stop staring.

She cleared her throat. "S-sorry," she stuttered embarrassedly, "I-I f-f-forgot my c-clothes."

I nodded, feeling like an idiot for just staring at her and not saying anything, but come on. My enticing mate was standing before, dripping wet, with only a small white towel to cover her, its hard not to stare.

I heard Liz sigh next to me. "Chloe, you forgot to towel dry your hair, not it's gonna dry weird," she reprimanded. Chloe just bit her lip and shrugged, causing her already loose towel to slink down even lower. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from moaning out loud.

"Come on, let's go to our room so I can blow dry it. Sorry Derek, guess I'll have to tell you some other time."

She let go of my arm and dragged Chloe by the hand down the hallway to what I assume was their room. Liz opened the door and stormed in, expecting Chloe to follow. But before she did, she glanced back at me over her shoulder, gave me a once over, smiled, and winked-_WINKED!_- before disappearing into her room, slamming the door behind her. Great, another thing to make me go crazy thinking about.

Chloe's POV

After I shut the door behind me, I turned to Liz. She looked back at me for a moment before we both burst out laughing.

"Did you… see… his face?" she asked in between fits of laughter.

"Before… or… after… I… winked at… him?" I asked.

We laughed harder and didn't stop until we were on the floor clutching our sides. We laid there for a while staring up at the ceiling.

"This is going to be a fun three days isn't it," Liz asked with a smile in her voice.

I turned my head to look at her. "Oh yeah, just wait until tomorrow with you and Simon."

**And there you have it, the fifth chapter! You probably hate me for leaving it as a cliffy here but I really don't care right now. I have to finish this now so that I can go to Game Stop and get a gold card so that I can renew my X-Box live account! I love fanfiction but I need my Black Ops. Later! Please review!**


	6. mess ups and messes

**I feel really bad about not updating this one before all of my other stories but this one is my most popular so I saved the best for last! I hope that you guys aren't too mad at me… even though you really have every right to be. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter, it really meant a lot! I love this story, I love Darkest Powers, and I especially love all of my faithful readers and reviewers. Really you guys rock. **** here's your long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Darkest Powers **** wahhhh! It hurts every time!**

**Derek's Point of View**

I had trouble sleeping that night. I couldn't get the image of my mate standing before in only a towel smiling and winking at me over her shoulder out of my mind. When I finally did fall asleep it was a very perverted dream of what would've happened if I had been in that shower with her… I'm not proud of it, but I'm a teenage guy, it happens. I don't feel so bad though because I could hear Simon tossing and turning all night too. Finally we both just gave up and went down stairs to make breakfast at about 6:45.

We were almost done with the omelets when Liz and Chloe came down. They saw us and their eyes widened in shock. I saw them sneak a glance at the clock before looking at each other and then back at us. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _Why are they looking at us like that? I know it's early but it isn't_ that _early_.

"Wh-what are you guys doing up so early?" Chloe asked, trying to calm her stutter. I could smell how nervous she was and her heart was racing in her chest, same with Liz.

"We couldn't sleep so we came down and made breakfast," Simon explained, too tired to see the panic they were trying to keep out of their eyes. "Is that a problem?"

They quickly shook their heads. "No," Liz said.

"It's f-fine, we just..."

"...weren't expecting to see you is all."

"Y-yeah," Chloe agreed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Chloe, you're a terrible liar."

"I-I'm not lying."

"Yes you are, you're stutter is the perfect lie detector."

"Liz weren't you going to take a shower?" she asked, desperate to steer my attention away from her. I wasn't having any of that. I shifted so that I was in between them, looming over Chloe.

"Don't try to change the subject Chloe. What were you expecting?"

"N-nothing, we just d-didn't think you'd be up is a-all."

I growled. "Chloe…"

"Ease off, bro," Simon said tiredly. He didn't seem to be in the mood for any mishaps between Chloe and I at the moment. Too bad.

I scowled at him, then Chloe. She had her big blue eyes cranked up to maximum innocence. Anyone else would have seen that and felt like a jerk for chewing her out. Me? It just gave me all the more reason to be suspicious.

Breakfast was silent. No one spoke; no one had anything to say. Simon and I had something that we wanted to say, or rather ask, but we were too chicken. We kept sneaking glances, daring the other to ask. Neither of us took the bait. We both wanted to know but we both didn't want to ask. It was unnerving.

"So," Liz said, breaking the silence, "what time did you gu-? "

"When are we going to help you guys practice?" Simon interrupted.

They both stared at him wide eyed. They hadn't been expecting that, neither had I.

"I think that Derek and I have been patient enough and you guys did promise that we could help. So far all you've done is tease us."

Liz was the first to recover from her shock. "Actually we were wondering if you'd like to help us practice tonight."

I perked up at her offer. _Is this it? Are we actually going to watch them fool around?_

**Of course we are she just said we were idiot. **

_Can you really blame me for being skeptic?_ No answer. _My point exactly._

"Boys… you there?" Liz asked.

I blinked. I guess I'd been stuck in my own head longer than I'd thought. I nodded. "Tonight's fine by me. Simon?"

He opened his mouth. Shut. He tried again, same results. He finally just decided to nod eagerly. They'd literally stunned him speechless.

Chloe smiled at us. "Great, we'll see you boys in our room tonight at eight."

With that they both got up, cleaned their plates, and left.

**Chloe's Point of View**

"Liz, what was that?" I asked the moment we were upstairs. "I thought we weren't going to tell them until after you took your shower and Simon saw you without a bra on?"

"I know that that was the plan but the plan was compromised when Simon had that little outburst. I couldn't just not give them an answer."

I sighed. She was right. "Okay, I guess you're right, but what are we going to do now?"

"Well the breakfast plan was obviously ruined since they decided to be weird and wake up early. The shower thing could still work though. It may not be in the time slot we'd expected but it'll have the same effect."

I considered it then nodded. "Okay, go take your shower now. You'll have two minutes to get dressed after the shower before I get Derek away from Simon. Derek already had his sneak peak, he doesn't get another. I'm going to have to distract him and somehow keep them apart. I'll go and get him once the water turns off."

She nodded. "Okay, I'm on it."

…

I paced around the library, trying to come up with a way to get Derek away from Simon without making it obvious that I wanted them apart. So far I'd come up with nothing and Liz would be done soon. Getting Derek to come was a lot easier when Tori was around; all I had to do was something to get her mad and her yelling attracted him in a second.

I sighed and plopped down in an over-stuffed chair. _Why is this so hard? There has to be _something_ I can do._

Okay, let's think here. What can I use to play to strengths? I could pretend that a ghost is bothering me but that would get Simon's attention, too. I also wasn't the best actress so there wasn't much I could do with that. I could try to talk to him about his Changes but that usually just gets me a grunted 'fine' and shoulder roll. Not exactly the long lasting private conversation I'd need. I could talk to him about something else but what? Being cooped up in this house for the past week hasn't exactly given us many exciting topics. Right now the only exciting thing going on was us teasing the guys. I couldn't talk to him about that though, it's difficult talking around a subject. We've made it so that when Derek remembers back to our conversations he'll see that never did we mention fooling around, only _practice_. It was his dirty teenage mind that filled in the blanks incorrectly. That trumped any hope at using a conversation.

Then I got an idea. If I can't talk to him about his Changes, then maybe I can talk to him about werewolves in general. There was a lot I still didn't know and a lot he didn't either. I could get one of the books on werewolves. If he saw me reading it then he would get curious and come up to confront me about it. I was pretty sure that I could keep that going long enough for Liz to fulfill her end of the bet. Now I just need to get a book.

I went to the back in the 'W' section of the library. I searched for a werewolf book that was nice and thick so that there wouldn't be a shortage on information. I looked over all the spines and only came up with ones that were either not about werewolves, ones I've already read, or ones that were paper thin. After searching through five rows and coming up short I began to panic. Liz would be out any minute now.

I was finally able to find the perfect book. It was an inch and a half thick, completely dedicated to werewolves, and looked old and informational. It was also on the top shelf. I was contemplating how to get it down when I heard the water from the shower go off. I panicked. I looked frantically around the room for a chair that I could bring over but they were all too heavy for me to carry in the short amount of time I had. I looked helplessly at the book shelves. I'd never noticed how much the shelves looked like the rungs on a latter…

Taking a deep breath I shakily tested the first shelf. It didn't collapse underneath my added weight; I took that as a good sign. I climbed up the first one, then the second one, and the third. However the fourth one… well that didn't go as well. I heard it groan in protest and dip in slightly. I gripped my hands tighter on the shelf I was holding and tried to pull more of my weight on it. Not my best idea. I felt that dip down too. My heart began to pound loudly in my chest and my palms got all sweaty. If this were to topple over, I'd be crushed underneath it. It swayed and I cursed under my breath. I had two options;

One; I could simply forget about the book and jump off the shelf so I didn't get squashed like a bug when it toppled over.

Or two; try to stretch my arm out farther than humanly possible in an attempt to reach the book before jumping to safety far away from the book case.

Option one was clearly the better choice; safer, more sensible. But option one didn't give me anything to distract Derek with. Liz had already gotten out; I wouldn't have time to find a second distraction. I was barely able to come up with the first. Option two however… it may just be one of those things that were crazy enough to work…

In a split decision I reached up and stretched my arm out as far as I could. It can just shy of a half inch from reaching the book. I groaned in frustration and pushed myself up on my tiptoes. I felt the wood on the shelf I was standing on start to give out.

_Just a little further… I can almost-_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I jumped at the unexpected noise. _Who the hell was that?_ I didn't have time to ponder the thought because my sudden jerk had finally tested the bookcase to its limit. It began to fall before I had a chance to react.

**Okay I know I suck major arse for leaving you for so long and then leaving you with a cliffy like that but hey it's the cliffys that make you wanna keep reading. ;) I'm sorry there wasn't very much lesbian innuendo in this chapter but they can't ALL be completely amazing now can they? I promise that the next chapter will blow your minds. :D Until next time! Review please!**


	7. message

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

ChaoticNightofFlames

Nessa2685

KitrentheFox

Kuramalover000

Infinite Nosferatu

Bookworm324

doarfthXx

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
